Conventional methods for applying adhesive into a continuous planar object having a core structure may rely on hand application of the adhesive with a flexible spatula, by continually pressing the adhesive into the plurality of cores of the planar object. Applying the adhesive by hand limits the volume and rate of adhesive application.
Another method for applying adhesive into the planar object may rely on an adhesive application machine configured to utilize injection methods for apply the adhesive into the plurality of cores. However, adhesive application machines may not reliably apply the adhesive through the plurality of cores because the flow direction of the adhesive may change due to backpressure created by the continuous injection of the adhesive into the cores. Accordingly, a consistent application of the adhesive into the cores of the planar object may not be achieved.